tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Castle: Dial M for Mayor
"Dial M for Mayor" is the twelfth episode of season four of the crime drama series Castle and the seventieth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Kate Woods and written by Christine Boylan. It first aired on ABC on Monday, January 16th, 2012. In this episode, a woman is found murdered in the motor pool pertaining to Mayor Robert Weldon. With the ensuing potential for scandal, Castle's cart blanche ability to work with the NYPD is greatly jeopardized. Beckett and her team investigate the crime, which brings them right to City Hall. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Actresses Deanna Tryon and Julia Whelan are uncredited for their participation in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1954 mystery film Dial M for Murder, directed by Alfred Hitchcock. The film stars Ray Milland, Grace Kelly, Robert Cummings and John Williams. Quotes * Richard Castle: I'd like to come with you. I think I can help. * Kate Beckett: I don't think you can. * Richard Castle: Look, I heard what you said. I did. And I think I can be a valuable asset. I play poker with the guy. I can tell when he's bluffing. * Kate Beckett: And what about if I have to force his hand, can you be an asset then? * Richard Castle: Look, I don't think he did it. But if he did, I want to know. That makes me objective. .... * Richard Castle: "Officer and a Gentleman". That could be the name of our crime blog. * Kate Beckett: Crime blog? The way that you help me write police reports? Got a feeling I'll be writing that one on my own. .... * Captain Victoria Gates: Are you sure about this? * Kate Beckett: Yes, sir, but the moment I file a warrant request for that coat, it becomes public record. * Captain Victoria Gates: So? * Kate Beckett: So then everyone will know that Mayor Weldon is a person of interest. * Captain Victoria Gates: Isn't he? * Kate Beckett: Yes, but... what if I'm wrong? It could ruin his career. * Captain Victoria Gates: We... are tasked by the city of New York to protect its people. Sometimes that task comes with a cost. I know what they call me, detective, Iron Gates. I hear the whispers. She's from IA. She must hate cops. Well, the truth is, I love cops. My daddy was a cop. My uncles were cops. But the sergeant who assaulted my patrol partner under the color of authority... who holds him accountable? We do. Go to the mayor, get him to voluntarily surrender his coat for fiber testing without a warrant. Tell him it's the only way to keep it out of the media. But if he refuses, you get that warrant and you do your job, whatever the cost. .... * Richard Castle: Brown cashmere. So we can narrow our suspects down to rich men with impeccable taste. * Kate Beckett: Are you saying, you're a suspect? * Richard Castle: Alexis is my alibi. .... * Richard Castle: No cell phone and no credit cards? It's like she's from another century. * Javier Esposito: Amish theory's looking pretty good, bro. .... * Captain Victoria Gates: Castle and the mayor are friends, right? * Kate Beckett: Sir? * Captain Victoria Gates: These investigations are like juggling wet dynamite. One mis-step, and it'll all blow up in your face. * Kate Beckett: I can handle myself. * Captain Victoria Gates: Well, that's good, detective, because I won't be the only one watching. .... * Richard Castle: He's right, you know? This thing gets out, and they're not ready with a response, that's front-page material for weeks. * Kate Beckett: It's front-page news either way. If his staff wants to minimize damage, they'll step back and let me do my job. * Richard Castle: Step back? These are politicians. They can't order at a restaurant without two compromises and an ultimatum. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Kate Woods/Director Category:Christine Boylan/Writer Category:David Amann/Executive producer Category:Elizabeth Beall/Producer Category:Armyan Bernstein/Executive producer Category:Rob Bowman/Executive producer Category:Christine Boylan/Producer Category:David Grae/Executive producer Category:D. Howard Grigsby/Producer Category:Rob Hanning/Consulting producer Category:Alexi Hawley/Producer Category:Marc A. Kahn/Producer Category:Moira Kirland/Executive producer Category:Andrew W. Marlowe/Executive producer Category:Joan Van Horn/Producer Category:Terence Paul Winter/Producer Category:Laurie Zaks/Executive producer Category:Nathan Fillion/Actor Category:Stana Katic/Actor Category:Susan Sullivan/Actor Category:Jon Huertas/Actor Category:Seamus Dever/Actor Category:Tamala Jones/Actor Category:Molly C. Quinn/Actor Category:Penny Johnson/Actor Category:Geoff Pierson/Actor Category:Derek Webster/Actor Category:Adam Kulbersh/Actor Category:Michael Grant Terry/Actor Category:Rebecca Field/Actor Category:Germaine Scott Grimes/Actor Category:Steven Brand/Actor Category:Cara Pifko/Actor Category:Dave Florek/Actor Category:Victoria Platt/Actor Category:Mimi Michaels/Actor Category:Patrick Cohen/Actor Category:D.C. Douglas/Actor Category:Tracy Scoggins/Actor Category:Tara Platt/Actor Category:Cecelia Specht/Actor Category:Deanna Tryon/Actor Category:Julia Whelan/Actor Category:Episodes with crew categories